The present application is directed to a pneumatic tool and, more specifically, to a pneumatic tool with a low pressure shut off to stop operation of the tool when input air pressure falls below a predetermined level.
Pneumatic tools are power tools driven by compressed air supplied by a compressor or storage tank such as an air cylinder. Pneumatic tools are popular because they are generally safer to use than electric powered tools. Pneumatic tools may also have a higher power-to-weight ratio making them smaller and lighter thereby facilitating their use. Types of pneumatic tools include but are not limited to air wrench, air ratchet, jackhammer, pneumatic drill, and pneumatic nail gun.
Pneumatic tools are designed to operate provided there is an adequate input air pressure. The operation of the tool can be significantly affected if the input air pressure is allowed to drop too low. Low air pressure may results in reduced tool speed, reduced tool power, and possible stalling issues.
Existing designs have provided for a low pressure shut off. These designs have included a tip valve actuated by a piston with a spring force that can stop the air flow in the event the pressure becomes too low. However, there have been issues with the amount of air that a tip valve can flow. Increasing the amount of air flow increases the power that the air tool can provide which can allow the tool to do more or to do the same thing faster.